File systems are used to control how data is stored and retrieved. Without a file system, information placed in a storage medium would be one large body of data with no way to tell where one piece of information stops and the next begins. By separating the data into pieces and giving each piece a name, the information is easily isolated and identified. Further, the categorized files can be searched and retrieved for other computing operations. The advantages of an efficient approach of managing file systems are being accentuated as the amount of data is growing rapidly.
File systems may use a plurality of database systems to ensure similar data is stored in the same memory stack in a consistent manner. Database systems may include a collection of schemas, tables, queries, reports, views, and other elements which database administrators may utilize to design database models based on the system and application needs. Database systems are also used to optimize information retrieval that increases speed and accuracy. The retrieved data may be made available in a form basically the same as it is stored in the database or in a new form obtained by altering or combining existing data from the database.